


sing me like a choir

by sparxwrites



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Agender Character, BDSM, Dom/sub, Flogging, Other, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/pseuds/sparxwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Count for me.”</p>
<p>(In which Kirin gets on his knees for Lying. It's nothing new.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	sing me like a choir

**Author's Note:**

> vaguely inspired by mine and ceranovis' [vampire au](http://sparxwrites.tumblr.com/post/115874253533/so-ceranovis-and-i-had-more-discussions-about). title from "[bite](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fLuWMOF6vOU)" by troye sivan.

“Count for me.”

Kirin grit his teeth, shifting against the hardwood floor. His knees had long since gone aching-numb from the pressure, and relieving it even slightly sent pain rushing through his thighs, heat just on the edge of cramping flooding into his calves.

Dipping his head in quiet acquiescence, he tightened his grip on the bed frame and braced himself.

The blow across his back made him twitch with surprise, despite the anticipation, a sharp sting of pain as the thin tails of the flogger snapped across skin already made tender by the bite of a crop. “One,” he blurted, the word slipping out of him with the edge of a gasp as his fingers went white-knuckled where he clutched at the wrought-iron frame of the bed. The pain sang for a long moment, and then dissipated into a spreading warmth from his shoulders to his tailbone, endorphins in his bloodstream and a dizziness ringing in his head.

“Two,” he managed, when the next blow struck – more pain, more warmth, more ringing in his ears as the rest of the world melted away and everything narrowed down to Lying, to the whip, to the anticipation of the next strike. “Th- three.” It came too fast, too soon after the other one, a glancing blow that barely even stung but still seemed to set every nerve ending in his body ablaze.

Strung out and oversensitive, he hung his head, gasping for breath into the silence. Behind him, Lying was still, barely even breathing, a statue made of a sharp-edged smile and golden hair like a halo, flogger held in one idle hand.

The pause between three and four was almost unbearable, a second stretched out into eternity as he waited breathless for the flogger to fall, tense in anticipation of the whistling sound it made as it snapped through the air. Lying grined, teeth bared and eyes lit up at the way Kirin was already trembling.

When they finally did strike – bringing the flogger down harder than before, enough to raise reddened welts – Kirin cried out wordlessly. Buckling forward, his hands tightened further around the bed frame, the tendons in his arms straining as he struggled to keep from letting go.

“ _Count_.”

“Four!” he managed, biting at his lip when Lying trailed the tails of the flogger over his back, unbearable friction over the marks crisscrossing his tender skin. He whined, low and thin and shaking, teeth digging hard enough to nearly puncture the soft flesh of his lip.

He bit down hard when the next blow came, swift and unexpected, and tasted coppery blood in his mouth as he choked out, “ _F-five_ ,” on the edge of a sob, twisting his head to press his face against the soft inside of his own arm. His skin was too warm, even where the flogger had not touched, almost feverish, and he pressed his forehead against the give of his own flesh in a hopeless attempt to ground himself.

“Are you even going to be able to make it to ten?”

Kirin exhaled shakily, sucking in a deep breath through his nose. “Yes,” he promised, fervently, something cold and slimy settling in his gut at even the thought of failure. Lying chuckled, the sound low and dark and sending shivers down Kirin’s spine. The amusement in their voice was almost cruel.

“ _Yes_ ,” he repeated, voice low and rough, determination like a core of iron through the fog that was slowly surrounding his mind, cradling him softly. “I can- I can do this.”

Behind him, Lying laughed softly, crimson lips parted and teeth bared in perfect, hungry smile. The sound was not warm, not friendly, barely even _human_ , and Kirin shuddered as it grated across his skin like nails. The flogger was back, trailing across the back of his neck, down the length of his spine, to push in between his legs – he flinched at that, the touch of its knotted leather tails against soft vulnerability both a threat and a promise.

“Very well then.” The flogger withdrew, a drag of leather against skin and the soft rustle of its tails as they moved through the air. Lying drew it back in a smooth motion, watched Kirin shudder, and smiled. “ _Count for me_.”


End file.
